Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 October 2016
23:54:20 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 23:54:37 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 00:48:00 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 00:48:01 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 00:48:08 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:48:10 Tal3113: Hmm. Speaking of anime what is everyone watching currently? I have no idea what to watch 00:48:11 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:48:12 SouthParkClydeFan: Hello 00:48:25 SouthParkClydeFan: I havent watched anime in like a year ._. 00:48:48 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:48:50 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:48:52 Jennylove60: it reminds me this title https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Don%27t_Like_You_at_All,_Big_Brother!! 00:48:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: I was watching JoJo Part 3, but I put it on hold. Rewatched Part 1 and 2 recently. 00:49:06 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Corpse_Party_Wiki:Chat/Logs/11_October_2016 it says maxi left whaa 00:49:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 00:49:19 SouthParkClydeFan: o 00:49:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: brb 00:49:51 Jennylove60: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T1xjuGBq80 00:51:33 Jennylove60: Green tea. 00:51:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:51:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:53:38 Tal3113: English is tough. Kafe 00:53:53 SouthParkClydeFan: I wish Okami was here I wanted to talk to her about rules about blogs 00:54:33 SouthParkClydeFan: I was hoping we could make a rule like: *This blog must have five sentences or longer *Any blogs from banned users should be deleted. 00:54:49 Tal3113: Yes. That blog I saw earlier..... eh 00:54:58 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:55:01 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:18 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:42 Jennylove60: i need to finish reading azumanga Daioh﻿ 00:55:50 SouthParkClydeFan: oh 00:55:56 Okaminarutofan999: Azumanga Daioh is bae, I have the whole manga 00:55:56 SouthParkClydeFan: I summoned okami :D 00:56:18 SouthParkClydeFan: Okami I think we need rules about blogs, there are so many unneeded ones 00:56:22 Jennylove60: i have my old first volume 00:56:29 Okaminarutofan999: I'll write rules 00:56:31 Jennylove60: it's pretty beat up 00:57:31 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:57:34 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:58:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: Okami has a whole fucking Bible of Azumanga Daioh, man. It's thicc 00:58:52 SouthParkClydeFan: also I think this page should be an option at the Wiki Navigation bar at the top of the wiki page, I only just found out this page existed lol 00:59:25 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 00:59:41 TheMysteriouswatcher: ...when you accidentally close the chat window. 00:59:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 01:00:06 TheMysteriouswatcher: Although I do appreciate that your messages don't disappear. 01:00:41 SouthParkClydeFan: me 01:01:19 Skyrames: i am always fearful in asking if PMs arrive 01:01:38 SouthParkClydeFan: me 01:01:41 Okaminarutofan999: * Do not post blogs that don't relate to the series or the Wiki itself. * Blogs that have less than 5 sentences may be deleted, but there may be exceptions. What I have so far 01:02:13 Tal3113: RIP meme blog 01:02:16 Jennylove60: the bible 01:02:24 Jennylove60: psh 01:02:26 SouthParkClydeFan: I still think blogs from infidently banned users should be deleted, theyre just clutter 01:02:31 Skyrames: because germans like to be exact, I would have written who defines exceptions. 01:02:34 Skyrames: xD 01:02:59 Jennylove60: Azumanga Daioh is the new bible 01:03:37 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:03:39 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:04:01 SouthParkClydeFan: I remember when I made my first suggestion to this wiki and it was accepted 01:04:07 SouthParkClydeFan: (duane) 01:04:43 MaxiGamer WiiU: I swear, it's three or four inches thick 01:04:59 Tal3113: Heh quote of the year Maxi 01:05:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: Let's forget about the context when reading what I just said 01:05:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: ;^) 01:05:21 Jennylove60: its 672 pages 01:05:50 TheMysteriouswatcher: Oh hue 01:06:09 TheMysteriouswatcher: The perversions follow me everywhere I go and I love it 01:06:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 01:06:43 Tal3113: Dayum. I usually don't go for slice of life but I think I'll try that manga 01:07:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: The anime is funny as hell, so the manga is probably just as good. 01:08:50 Okaminarutofan999: Do not post blogs or forums that don't relate to the series or the Wiki itself. Blogs that have less than 5 sentences may be deleted, but there may be exceptions. Blogs and forums from indefinitely banned users may be deleted. Blogs and forums which prove to not be useful may also be deleted over time. ➣ The rules from above still apply to blogs and forums, meaning that you can not use them to advertise or to post fanworks. 01:09:31 SouthParkClydeFan: I feel happy, I helped the rules the second time every :D 01:09:53 Tal3113: That sentence structure tho 01:10:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:10:02 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:10:06 Jennylove60: i have this one manga that is 720 pages 01:10:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: The second time every.. wha 01:10:40 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:11:31 Jennylove60: it's Very thick 01:11:36 Tal3113: I sure hope that manga is hardback 01:11:37 SouthParkClydeFan: oooops 01:11:41 SouthParkClydeFan: i meant ever* 01:11:51 Jennylove60: no it's Paperback 01:11:53 SouthParkClydeFan: The first time was when I suggested okami make a rule for fluff editing 01:11:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ye it's all floopy 01:12:11 Jennylove60: it's Another 01:12:39 SouthParkClydeFan: A fluff edit is a pointless edit made by people who only want to increase their edit count/earn badges examples: changing "don't" to "do not" 01:13:11 Jennylove60: its 1.5 pounds 01:13:56 SouthParkClydeFan: I literally saw someone do that 01:13:59 SouthParkClydeFan: and I was like 01:14:10 SouthParkClydeFan: "Okami please make that a rule" 01:14:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: 1.5 is the weight of a very underweight newborn. Welp that's a sad fact. 01:14:42 TheMysteriouswatcher: im scurred 01:14:49 Jennylove60: spooky 01:15:03 Jennylove60: Baby animals are cuter 01:16:08 Jennylove60: qq 01:16:10 Tal3113: Thank you, 1.5 once baby Jesus for this bountiful animu 01:16:20 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:16:21 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:16:39 Tal3113: ounce 01:16:41 Jennylove60: Jesus was a anime baby 01:16:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: 1.5 ounce? That's not a baby, it's a fucking fetus 01:16:57 Jennylove60: ew 01:17:03 Jennylove60: the fetus 01:17:27 TheMysteriouswatcher: wait wha 01:17:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: A baby is about 7 pounds when born lel 01:17:45 TheMysteriouswatcher: Okay I am seriously overstaying my welcome. It is late as SHIT over here. 01:17:47 Jennylove60: why would you want a baby tho 01:17:49 Tal3113: heh not anime babies, they starve for our sins 01:18:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: Night? 01:18:14 Jennylove60: so you cam raise it to be a hentai actor. 01:18:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: gud 01:18:42 SouthParkClydeFan: nighty night 01:19:04 MaxiGamer WiiU: I always wonder how awkward it is to produce, animate and especially voice act hentai. 01:19:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: I wanna know the awkward process behind hentai 01:19:17 SouthParkClydeFan: woah the time here 01:19:19 Jennylove60: Magic 01:19:25 SouthParkClydeFan: it was 6 PM when I joined 01:19:26 SouthParkClydeFan: and now 01:19:38 SouthParkClydeFan: it is 6:20 PM exactly 01:19:51 Jennylove60: Baby pop out of the poo poo hole and then they become a monster against god. 01:20:01 Tal3113: You mean 9:20 right? 01:20:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's like "Ok your job is to do sex noises into the microphone" 01:20:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: and "draw boobs, man" 01:20:30 Jennylove60: OoOoO sEnpai 01:20:33 Jennylove60: Done 01:20:34 SouthParkClydeFan: oopsee 01:20:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: uguuuuuuuuuuuuuu 01:20:41 SouthParkClydeFan: yeah 9:20 lel 01:20:44 Tal3113: this is one weird ass fan fic 01:20:44 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:20:46 Okaminarutofan999: UGUU 01:20:49 TheMysteriouswatcher: It's 3 in the morning over here. WHO CAN GUESS WHERE I LIVE 01:20:50 SouthParkClydeFan: hello again 01:20:52 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel hi 01:20:52 Jennylove60: the voice acting in bible black is satan 01:21:01 Okaminarutofan999: UGUUUUUUUUUUUUU 01:21:04 MaxiGamer WiiU: You live in Europe? 01:21:07 TheMysteriouswatcher: Yes. 01:21:23 Okaminarutofan999: UGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *shot* 01:21:26 Jennylove60: also boku no pico 01:21:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip in uguu 01:21:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: ohboy 01:21:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: fucko no uguu 01:21:44 SouthParkClydeFan: what is wrong okami 01:21:44 Jennylove60: who the fuck voices pico 01:21:48 Tal3113: No! No one should speak of boku no pico in this house 01:21:51 Okaminarutofan999: Nothing 01:21:52 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:21:54 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:22:05 SouthParkClydeFan: then why the UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH 01:22:13 Jennylove60: It was Maxi 01:22:17 Jennylove60: I Knew it 01:22:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: Confirmed 01:22:28 SouthParkClydeFan: :O 01:22:32 Jennylove60: sinner\ 01:22:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 01:22:58 Jennylove60: i want to have big boobs like anime girls 01:23:11 TheMysteriouswatcher: ...what is this chat even anymore 01:23:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: oppai.jpg 01:23:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's hentai 01:23:20 Jennylove60: like they have boobs that are very unrealistic 01:23:46 TheMysteriouswatcher: anti gravity boobs 01:23:56 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:23:59 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:24:11 Jennylove60: http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/2015/08/eiken-anime-boobs.gif 01:24:15 Jennylove60: Like this 01:24:20 Tal3113: This chat is one for the books 01:24:28 SouthParkClydeFan: ~SouthParkClydeFan has won a lawsuit against Jennylove60~ 01:24:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: I knew it was gonna be this fucking gif for some reason lel 01:24:58 SouthParkClydeFan: remember my patrick gifs? 01:24:59 Jennylove60: those boobs look like my future 01:25:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: gud 01:25:26 Jennylove60: fok 01:25:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: succ 01:25:32 SouthParkClydeFan: img="s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a3/a8/70/a3a8707e682935c25c14ee1000aefb3c.jpg" 01:25:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 01:25:48 SouthParkClydeFan: (patrick) is my spirit animal 01:25:50 Jennylove60: k 01:26:03 SouthParkClydeFan: k 01:26:09 Jennylove60: i wonder if there a hentai for donald trump 01:26:18 TheMysteriouswatcher: i cant this chat is killing me lmfao 01:26:25 SouthParkClydeFan: ew #Clinton2016 01:26:37 Jennylove60: Out 01:26:37 Tal3113: Hillary x Trump = Jeb Bush 01:26:41 SouthParkClydeFan: what 01:26:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: There's a hentai for Clinton called Hiloli Cliton or something 01:26:53 SouthParkClydeFan: #HillaryDidNothingWrong 01:26:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: Don't ask how I found it 01:27:12 SouthParkClydeFan: wtf why did i google that 01:27:13 Jennylove60: ebola chan was a thing 01:27:49 SouthParkClydeFan: img="img.ifcdn.com/images/6acf50ca055e43eae35b6cf9297afa4b4c5f24b251dc4cb5038ce90110afcf42_3.jpg" 01:28:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeah that 01:28:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: Well not that, but the title 01:28:20 Tal3113: She's a handsome woman 01:28:38 Jennylove60: you should watch pupa 01:29:02 SouthParkClydeFan: Clinton used to be so hot what happened 01:29:10 Tal3113: Bill did 01:29:43 SouthParkClydeFan: he was basically her puppet lul 01:29:52 Jennylove60: Chuck e cheese has a fandom 01:30:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: Better fandom than Sonic 01:30:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: Sorry 01:30:39 Jennylove60: tru fam 01:30:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 01:31:04 Jennylove60: babies 01:31:07 SouthParkClydeFan: james is apart of the sonic fandom and hates the sonic fandom 01:31:33 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 01:32:23 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:32:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: ded 01:32:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:32:31 Jennylove60: ded 01:32:35 SouthParkClydeFan: oops i cleared chat did someone leave 01:32:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: Mysterious 01:32:53 Jennylove60: shit 01:33:30 Jennylove60: ugh i have school tomrrow 01:33:40 SouthParkClydeFan: img="media.giphy.com/media/10WzOCTS7DTWOA/200.gif" 01:34:01 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:34:02 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:34:04 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:35:12 Jennylove60: i don't watch tv 01:35:14 Jennylove60: lol 01:35:17 SouthParkClydeFan: img="media.giphy.com/media/MNprNJEYONFQI/giphy.gif" 01:35:25 SouthParkClydeFan: He is so cute<333 01:36:28 Tal3113: Get off a me xD 01:36:32 SouthParkClydeFan: img="media.giphy.com/media/FQTcIPTxZEWXu/giphy.gif" 01:36:39 Jennylove60: Succ 01:36:44 SouthParkClydeFan: kek 01:37:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFTJJF6zLKQ 01:37:28 SouthParkClydeFan: top fucking kek 01:37:53 Jennylove60: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPNdWnwuBDI 01:38:24 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:38:26 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vbuyTR45_E 01:38:27 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:39:07 Jennylove60: How to summon the dead 01:39:08 Jennylove60: 1 01:39:28 Jennylove60: Play the icarly theme son 01:39:30 Jennylove60: song* 01:40:02 Jennylove60: 2 01:40:21 Tal3113: Spencer is bae 01:40:33 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 01:40:35 Jennylove60: Puranda 01:40:44 Noire Noshivoka: painis cupcake 01:40:53 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh hey noire 01:41:12 Jennylove60: ass 01:41:15 SouthParkClydeFan: sent a VIP pm 01:42:05 Jennylove60: Adalia Rose? 01:42:16 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 01:42:18 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 01:42:26 Jennylove60: who is she 01:42:36 Jennylove60: i keep hearing stuff about her 01:43:06 SouthParkClydeFan: what does the search bar option do i added it but I dont get how it works 01:44:25 SouthParkClydeFan: oh i remember icarly I <3 sam 01:44:26 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:44:28 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:44:48 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 01:44:50 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 01:45:13 SouthParkClydeFan: img="media0.giphy.com/media/jhFUy6eCy6xs4/giphy.gif" 01:45:31 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 01:45:33 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 01:46:18 Jennylove60: omg i found the best comment ever on a video 01:46:29 Jennylove60: "she has a disorter you fucking ass hole you mother fucker. i am calling the cops on you and sueing you﻿" 01:46:31 SouthParkClydeFan: img="37.media.tumblr.com/827246f23ff131984c832205011beed9/tumblr_n6h5ph6or11roi79do1_500.gif" 01:46:43 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:46:45 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:47:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:47:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:49:02 Jennylove60: k 01:49:05 SouthParkClydeFan: img="rs1148.pbsrc.com/albums/o570/tesssalyn/tumblr_m231tf4ShH1qfamg6.gif~c200" I wish I saw this, I would have made it my mod icon 01:49:30 SouthParkClydeFan: I guess it will be mine when I get promoted elsewhere 01:51:08 SouthParkClydeFan: img="m.popkey.co/c01500/dgop3.gif" Thats all I have got, I have over 300 patrick star GIFS tho 01:51:24 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:53:37 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 01:54:11 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 01:54:14 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 01:54:29 Tal3113: Huh? I was only gone for 5 minutes 01:54:38 SouthParkClydeFan: well it is ten so I am off to bed goodnight 01:55:03 Tal3113: Later Clyde :3 01:55:10 SouthParkClydeFan: bye bye 01:55:16 Skyrames: bai 01:55:36 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016